


Night And Day

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sylvia Granger knows what goes bang in the night.....and she doesn't mind.





	Night And Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A companion piece to "An Obvious Trail", inspired by the prompt "Fire Place."  


* * *

Night and Day  
by alloy

In daylight the boy blushed and mumbled, blurting out his ideas, his dreams his desires and having good grace, was embarrassed.

He was not beautiful, though her daughter frequently pronounced him so, but there was a rugged honesty to his frame and form that was not unpleasant to Sylvia’s eyes.

His speech was rough and without polish, and certainly he charmed without guile.

By night he foolishly essayed subterfuge.

Undoubtedly doomed to failure had she not determined that they were to turn a blind eye, or rather a deaf ear to his actions.

The clang of the floo, a dull thud that no doubt meant he had hit his head on the brickwork.

His toe would stub on the sofa leg, followed by mutterings, and Sylvia could even make out his soft dread past their bedroom door as he found his destination, and no doubt his reward.

There might be a muted shriek should Hermione forget, and she mostly she forgot. 

Daughter was much like mother in that way, and Sylvia was pleased that Hermione had discovered this gift woman oft found illusive and she treasured the boy even more.

In the morning Hermione would glow and move with languid contentedness

Vanishing the sooty evidence of his passing with a flick of her wand.

A secret smile worn all day.

In daylight the boy blushed and mumbled.


End file.
